coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Tim "Bones" Hamlin
Tim Hamlin, better known by his nickname "Bones" was an assistant to famed rock DJ John "The Hawk" Hawkins, until Hawkins' murder in 1958. History Bones thought highly of his boss, but had more than one disagreement with him. Bones had made an ill-fated attempt to break into music by writing a single called "Belly Button Rock". Bones had been trying to impress a girl named Sally, whom he'd met at a roller rink, and was upset when Hawk didn't play the song. Bones stormed in during a conversation between Hawk and his ex-wife Dottie Mills. Bones offered to have his father buy Hawk a Skylark to get Hawk to play the song, but insisted he wasn't for sale. Bones then stormed out, after making a seemingly veiled threat about the gun Hawk kept in the recording booth. Bones' resentment didn't last long, however. Bones returned the next day, hat in hand, and was forgiven. Bones was present at one of the sock-hops that Hawk hosted where a man named Lloyd Chester threatened Hawk and wrongly accused him of impregnating his daughter Carly Chester. Hawk was also with Hawk at a concert when Scott "Skiz" Stenkovic and his girlfriend Jenny tried to approach Hawk. Bones stopped Skiz but Jenny managed to give Hawk a record she'd made. Bones didn't know that Jenny was actually Hawk's long-estranged daughter and she'd recorded "Scarlet Rose", a song Hawk had written for her as a child, to show him who she was. Hawk refused to take bribes from record companies to play songs, but Bones, whom Hawk let pick one song a day, was approach by Benson Ockley, a record company executive to play one of their songs, "Squaretown". Ockley gave Bones money for this, took him to an exclusive club, and set him up with two girls, Gigi and Lulu. When Hawk found out what Bones had done, he went to the club to talk to Bones. Hawk told Bones that he could go to jail because of what Bones had done, and that the girls were actually prostitutes. Hawk reminded him that the music was what was important. Bones, feeling guilty, asked Hawk what he'd do. Hawk told him he'd be leaving town for a while with Jenny. The next night, August 29, 1958, Bones was present for the start of what would be Hawk's last show, then left to DJ at a party. Later that night, Hawk was found dead in his booth, gun in hand, in an apparent suicide. Bones would later admit his songs weren't very good and Hawk had saved him from years of frustration. Bones was still able to recognise talent in others and would build a successful career on that as a music producer. Decades later, new evidence showed that Hawk's death hadn't been suicide, but murder. After detective learn about Bones' argument with Hawk from Dottie, Bones, now an older man, was questioned at his office by Detectives Nick Vera and Kat Miller about it. Bones explained that Hawk had forgiven him and that he had no resentment. When asked if anyone else had a problem with Hawk, Bones told them about the time Lloyd Chester had threatened him. After learning that Bones had taken bribes from Ockley, Detectives Scotty Valens and Will Jeffries questioned him about it. Bones regretted what he'd done, but told them something in Hawk had already changed, and that he planned to go away with Jenny. In the end, it was discovered that Hawk's ex-wife Dottie had shot Hawk to stop Jenny from going away with him. Hamlin, Tim "Bones" Category:Suspects